Teenage Drama
by ShadowHunter1419
Summary: Post CoG. Spoilers Clary and the gang get a surprise after Simon and her go back to High school. Remember i suck at summaries.


**guys i'm sorry about the long wait with my other story Art, Baby, Clothes. I will be updating it in the next few weeks. Just be patient. This is another TMI fanfic. In this fic Max is here it is.**

* * *

What most people didn't know about Clary was that she had lots of secrets. There she stood outside the gym locker rooms at St. Peters' High school pondering whether she should go in and risk letting people see her scars and tattoos.

They weren't really tattoos, more like markings that helped her in her everyday life. You see Clary believed in what most people didn't. She has seen fairies, is living with a werewolf, best friend is a vampire-yes he also went to the same school as her- her boyfriend's brother's boyfriend is a warlock, and she, well she is someone who walks in the shadows at night, sleeps with a knife, wears a lot of black, and hunts demons for a living. Yes Clarissa Fairchild, or Clary for short is a Shadowhunter.

_Ah screw it, _she thought _let them see my marks._

She charged in the changing room dodging the weird stares she got, Clary walked to the corner. Plonked her bag down and peeled off her clothing, swapping it with her spankies, sports bra and tank top.

Ignoring people's stares, she hurried out and rammed right into Simon-the vampire.

"Watch it Clary." He chuckled.

"Hey, do you know what we're doing today?" They stopped walking and waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Yes, gymnastics; high volt, beams. You name it. But today you've got to show everyone how good you are."

"Yup. So what you doing after this?"

"Meeting Isabelle at Taki's. You?"

"Jace is picking me up outside. Need to get back to the Institute to train and do more studies." Clary sighed.

"I don't see why you need to come to school, when you can easily learn with the Lightwoods." Simon argued, they didn't notice Rachael standing right behind them listening in on their conversation.

"Ooh, who's Jace and Isabelle? Why would you leave school and what's the Institute?"

"Butt out Rachael." Simon snarled. She was about to reply when the gym teacher walked into the room.

"Okay class today we are starting with gymnastics. Who would like to show us what they could do on the beam?" Clary shyly raised her hand. "Okay Clary you're up."

She heard snickers from the crowd but ignored them while she mounted the beam without any struggle. Clary did a whole lot of flips and dismounted the beam perfectly. **(Ps. I know nothing about gymnastics.)**

"Good job Clary."

The rest of the period went quite like that.

Before Clary knew it. It was time to get changed. She was about to leave the locker room but Rachael came barging through the doors in her high heels.

"OMG! Girls there is a smoking hot guy outside you have to check him out!"

Clary was lucky to jump out their quick before every girl in that room came racing out. They walked outside to the front of the gym.

He was leaning on his motorbike, looking as uninterested as one can be. He had golden curls, tanned skin and gorgeous golden eyes that would brighten up around her.

All the girls looked as though they were about to melt at the sight of him. Clary just rolled her eyes and walked up to him stopping just a foot away from him. As if sensing her he glanced up and smirked.

"Hey gorgeous." He said standing and giving her a kiss. "You ready to go?"

"Hold on I just need to say goodbye to Simon." She turned around but stopped when she felt his warm breath tickle her neck.

"Forget about bloodsucker, we'd see him tonight at the dinner party-" He was cut off by a high pitched voice.

"Hey handsome! Why are you talking to this emo?" Rebekah squeaked.

Jace gave Clary a sceptical look which she just shrugged off. "I'm 'talking to this emo' because she is my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Unbelievable! Clary is so not cool to be able to get a guy." She squealed.

"Excuse me? I don't see your boyfriend anywhere. Do you even have one bitch?" Jace growled. Clary slammed her hand on Jace's chest.

"Leave it Jace. She's not worth the trouble." With that the two of them straddled the motorbike and sped off.

It was time for the dinner party and Isabelle was finishing up straightening Clary's hair. Clary was wearing an emerald green short, strapless dress, and her favourite over the knee boots that even had a heel.

"There all done. Jace is going to be drooling at the mouth." Isabelle smirked.

"Thanks Isabelle. Now let's go." The two left the room and travelled downstairs. "Do you have any idea what this dinner is for?" She asked, knowing the adults never did anything without a reason.

"No." They reached the front door and saw Jace and Simon chatting waiting for everyone.

Jace glanced at Clary, and literally felt his jaw drop, she looked stunning. He walked up to her and kissed her, knowing that Simon was doing the same with Izzy. "By the Angel Clary. You look beautiful."

Clary looked over his outfit. He wore a black shirt, a few buttons open at the collar, dark jeans, leather jacket, and doc marten boots. "You don't look that bad yourself."

"Okay kids. Enough with the sweetness, but we have a reservation to meet." They looked up to see Robert, Maryse, Jocelyn and Luke standing, patiently waiting for Alec and Magnus, Izzy and Simon, and Jace and Clary to stop canoodling, with little Max standing at their side.

Everyone made it to the restaurant and got their table. They ordered their food and were chatting silently, until. "Okay. The reason we came tonight is because we wanted to talk about new arrangements. That included everyone." Robert started.

"First of all, Clary. We have discussed with your mother and Luke about your training and we all thought it would be best for you to drop out of school and come live in the Institute, so you have more time to train and study. Because of your abilities, Brother Zachariah has offered to teach you. How does that sound?"

Clary thought for a moment. "Wow that sounds wonderful, thank you."

"Very well, Simon. It occurs to us that you have nowhere to go because your mother kicked you out. We have decided, because of the Angel blood you drank from Jace and Clary, you are now able to enter hallowed grounds we welcome you to live with everyone in the Institute. And also drop out of school and continue Downworld studies." Clary glances at Simon and saw him smiling like crazy.

* * *

**Thank you lovelies. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Remember i'll put my chosen outfits on PolyVore- Please review!**

**Love Jess :)**


End file.
